Together We Are Strong
by Kasumi-Chan-1347
Summary: Naruto is pushed away from sakura as sasuke reveals his feelings for her in a arguement. Will naruto ever get a chance 2 get the girl before something happens to her? SasuSaku NaruHina NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Together We Are Strong!

One day in The Village Hidden in the Leaves where team 7 lived, there was a new warrior in town. The town silent, except for Sasuke's drooling which made a puddle on the floor. "SASUKE, SNAP OUT OF IT" Sakura yelled making the room echo. "but so she's pretty…"Sasuke drooled. "Don't push me Sasuke" Sakura yelled in a not very willingly.

Mean while at Naruto's place…

"NARUTO" yelled Gaara at the top of his lungs, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF I DON'T HAVE MY BREAKFAST IN 5 SECONDS YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!! 5, 4,3,2,1… "Here you are Gaara "said Naruto in a very, very happy voice! "Naruto, have you been taking those happy pills again, coz if you have I will…"He was interrupted by Hinata yelling" NARUTO!!!" WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST…? Wait a second have you been taking those happy pills again "Hinata said with a very annoyed look on her face. " Maybe" he said happily "Argh! NARUTO…..

Back at Sasuke's place

"SASUKE, DO U EVER CONSIDER ANYONE BUT YOURSELF" yelled sakura pausing at the end to make sure he was listening. "MAYBE IF YOU WERE'NT SO OBSSEDED WITH ME YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY REALISE I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU" yelled Sasuke hurtfully "WELL IF U WERE'NT SO OBSSEDED WITH TAKING THOSE BELLS OFF KAKASHI SENSAI YOU MIGHT HAVE TIME TO GO OUT WITH ME! "Sakura yelled walking out the door slamming it on the way out whispering under her breath "self obsessed jerk", storming back to her house. When she had calmed down she wrote a note to Sasuke, put a kunai through it and throw it so that it went directly into Sasuke's kitchen wall through the window. Sasuke yelling out WTF (in actual words) quickly went to the note and read it. The note said:

_Dear Sasuke-Kun_

_I didn't know that you liked me at all. I thought you hated me for liking u so much. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for yelling at you for being a self obsessed jerk. I'm happy if you never want to go out with me ever._

_From Sakura-Chan_

"Ok", Sasuke said to himself "Sakura I'm sorry" yelling out the kitchen window. "It's ok Sasuke, I'm sorry to, can we still be friends?" she yelled out he bedroom window. In that blink of an eye Sasuke was standing behind sakura (not that she knew!!!) and he whispered in her ear "we can be more than friends". She turned around and kissed her right on the lips. It lasted for about 10 seconds until there was a knock on the door. "Hey Sakura" Naruto yelled, "I need to tell you something" he yelled out again. " Quick Sasuke go into the lounge room, get out a game and put it out so that it is like half played ok while I go see Naruto at the door! "Be right out Naruto" yelled sakura while fixing stuff up to make the house presentable and running to the door. "Hey Naruto, come in" Sakura said walking to the door "Nah I'll just stay here" "ok then. Sasuke and I were just playing a board game" Sakura said convincingly. "Sasuke… play games" said Naruto confused "um… yer" sakura said, Sasuke casually walking to the door. "Hey Naruto" Sasuke said, a wide grin spread across his face. "I'll be back Sakura, I just have to get something from home, ok" "yer sure" sakura said happily, "you were saying Naruto" "oh yer um…, I don't know If I want to tell you now I'll tell you later ok, you seem kinda tied up at the moment." Naruto said disappointed "Naruto! Tell me! NOW! "Sakura said with a look of annoyance on her face because she hates it when he does that. "Oh ok, it's kinda embarrassing but… I like u and I finally worked up the courage to come over here and tell you" Naruto said, embarrassed out of his wildest dreams. "Naruto… I-I-I don't know what to say other than……… I'm already going out with someone, someone close and now closer to me, you might know who I'm talking about" Sakura said with a look of regret and remorse on her face. "Please…… please tell me it isn't Sasuke" he said with a tear in his eye. "I'm so sorry Naruto" sakura said. Naruto walked away slowly while Sasuke ran back with the note sakura wrote him. "Hey you know the note you wrote me" Sasuke panted stuffed from running so far so fast. "Yer" "well I found it stuck back in the wall with another note on the back that said:

WE ARE COMING FOR YOU AND SAKURA HARUNO.

"Oh My God" said Sakura with worried expressions on her face, "We have to hide or something o-o-or….." "shhhh Sakura" Sasuke whispered, "They might hear us, we have to leave now, run and tell Naruto that we are going, I don't know where but we have to go , Quickly, while I pack some stuff." "Okay" Sakura whispered running out the door to Naruto's place. As she ran she thought about Sasuke, the note and whether they were ever going to come back to the The Village Hidden in the Leaves. When she finally arrived, Naruto answered the door with an "Oh it's you" saying it faintly. "Naruto stop sulking, you still have Hinata, Sasuke and I have to leave, we are being chased by someone who left a note saying they are coming for us, so we have to go and I don't know whether we are coming back, we'll I have to go now so cya "Sakura said, the same worried expression left on her face as before. She ran fast back to her house, Sasuke was waiting out the front with 2 small bags filled with clothes, food and water for the journey to a place they hadn't decided yet. "We aren't strong enough alone." Sasuke said "Well you are" Sakura said almost in tears. "Don't cry sakura, its ok, I'm not strong enough because you stoped the cursed seal from coming out of me that day and I'm thank you for that." Sasuke said picking up the bags ready to leave, "Ok now let's go" he said giving a bag to Sakura. "But where are we going Sasuke-kun" she asked him still very worried. "I don't know, we should figure that out soon so that... actually we should go to The Village Hidden in the Rocks ... there will be tons of hiding places there and as long as we stick together we should be fine….

HEY!! This is my first chapter there should b another 1 coming soon! But I'm not sure if I want 2 rite another chapter!!! Review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Until the day I Die

As Sasuke and Sakura head off to the Village Hidden in the Rocks, as they are quietly stalked by their followers. Sakura practising her handseals as they walked along. "Sakura, why are you practising your handseals when we aren't training???" said Sasuke. "I'm practising because if we get attacked at any moment I want to be ready for them" sakura said determined to get the Water Vortex Jutsu correct as they walked past a river. "Oh okay" Sasuke said with some weird expression on his face that was saying 'crazy girl'.

As they walked Sasuke heard a noise, he turned very quickly to look behind him and three kunoichi and two shinobi had appeared out of the trees. "Sakura, turn around… and get your hands ready for some jutsus coz I think we are going to need them." Sasuke said looking at the ninja contemplating weather he should use his shargingan or not. "hahaha look at you Sasuke thought I'd never see the day, and you Sakura your a lot taller than when I last saw" said one of the three kunoichi, "My name is Kumi, I was once good friends with your parents Sakura, until Orochimaru pulled me over to the dark side, he sent my comrades and I to kill you when you weren't under the protection of Kakashi Hatake and here I am ready in full action to kill you and your little boyfriend here." Kumi said, a evil laugh was heard echoing over the hills. "You aren't going to kill me or Sasuke, we are strong together and it will stay that way until the day I die!!" exclaimed Sakura. Then suddenly out of no-where was music a song they figured to be called Until the day I Die. Everything stopped until that song had finished. Sasuke and Sakura relating to this song because it was theirs.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!

"OK getting a lil bit freaky now" Sasuke said paranoid, "If your going to kill us maybe you should start now!, Sakura, use Shadow Clone Jutsu then use Water Vortex Jutsu, ok" Sasuke whispered to sakura getting ready to do his Grand Fireball Jutsu. "Ok" sakura whispered back. "Ok now let's get this show on the road, "Sasuke said quickly doing the handseals " FIRE STYLE, GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU" Sasuke yelled, the jutsu firing straight at the attack point "WATER STYLE, WATER VORTEX JUTSU" sakura yelled doing her handseals at the same time so fast that she finished them before she finished yelling out the jutsu name…….

YAY!!! This is my second chapter…. the third is on its way as soon as I type it that is.. haha. Lol. I h8 hanging ppl on the edge like this but I luv it coz it funny .Review plz. I also found this joke:

HEY YO MOMMA IS SO FAT EVEN NARUTO DOESN'T BELIEVE IT!!!

Peace out buddas nd sistas!!!


End file.
